1. Field of the Invention
Combined Merchandise Display, Sound Reproduction Device, and Insignia Supporting Unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many occassions it is desirable to do more for a person than merely send the person a greeting card congratulating him on a particular occassion, hoping for an early recovery from an illness or the like. This desire normally expressed by forwarding the person an inexpensive gift that normally be sent separate and apart from the greeting card. The selection of an inexpensive gift is troublesome and time-consuming as is the preparation of the gift for shipment.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a unit particularly adapted for gift purposes, which unit is a combined sound reproducing device for either music, speech, or the like, together with a display for an opaque sheet on which an insignia is defined that may be a work of art, photograph, or printed material such as a message hoping for an early recovery or congratulations, and the display being a part of a resonator box that not only amplifies the sound of the reproduction device, but the resonator box having a number of spaced recesses defined therein in which merchandise such as cosmetics or the like that are suitable for gifts may be mounted in an attractive manner.
Another object of the invention is to supply an invention of the character above-described in which the major components thereof may be inexpensively injected-molded from a polymerized resin and one in which each of the components serves to provide a number of functions.